Old Heroes Arise
by xxHeyitzAlishaxx
Summary: Percy Jackson dies. Yes, I said dies. Poseidon forces Hades to bring him back. but in his second life he gets betrayed and saved by Chaos. He becomes his new, head Assassin, Commander and Heir. He also brings his old brothers and cousins back to life.
1. I greet death!

_PERCY POV_

_I was fighting in the giant war when- I should probably start from the beginning:_

_"PERCY! You can`t do it on your own!" Annabeth cried._

_"Annabeth get everyone to safety!" I couldn`t do anything else but to fight on my own. I slid from my hiding spot and the first thing I saw was the throne room of Olympus. All of the mighty thrones stood strong, like them, themselves were trying to protect the world. I saw a silhouette of a person. He was looking directly at me._

_"All hail the mighty PERCY JACKSON!" Kronos shouted, "You are no match for me! I will blast you into dust!"_

_"I won`t go down without a fight!" The moment I said that Kronos sent a blast of black light at Poseidon's throne._

_"NOOO!" I shouted, I will not let my Father fade into nothing._

_Before Kronos registered what was happening: I dived in front of dads throne and forced the light to bounce off me and blast Kronos as well._

_Key word: AS WELL. The light did hit and affect me. The last thing I saw was Kronos bursting into light and 14 (including Hades and Hestia) Olympians enter all in battle armour expecting a fight. But instead, all they saw was a demigod covered in blood surrounded by rocks and barely breathing._

_Poseidon was the first to realise that it was me and he ran over dragging Apollo with him._

_"Apollo, can you cure him?" I heard my dad ask._

_"I can`t, I am sorry Poseidon." Apollo said sadly. By then all of the gods were surrounding us._

_"NO!" Poseidon yelled. "Calm down, brother." I realised what Zeus was saying when I felt the ground shake beneath me._

_I just had enough strength left to look around at all of the gods. Each of them had sad faces. My last view of my life was: seeing all of the gods around me and my dad looking down on me sobbing into Apollo`s shoulder, who surprisingly put a comforting arm around him. And then I let out my final breath._


	2. Alecto is being nice?

_PERCY POV_

_I woke up floating. WHAT THE HADES! I thought. oh, yeah. I`m dead. I remembered._

_I walked up to a silhouette of a man. "Hello, Perseus" It was Hades. "Lord Hades, What are doing here?"_

_"Well, apart from the fact that I live here and it is my realm, I need to get someone to show you to Elysium."_

_As soon as he said that, Alecto appeared next to him. " Come Perseus, I will show you Elysium." Instead of her venomous voice, it was sweet and exited. I looked shocked at Hades, he just replied in my head "She is glad you are dead, go with it." Phew. I thought._

_"Good, I thought I was going crazy!" I answered back to him in his head "Lets go," I heard Alecto say again. This time I followed her through a golden arch and down a silver path leading to golden gates. Alecto opened the gates for me and led me in._

_"You will see familiar people and you will meet new ones." she said as she came to a holt with the gates behind her._

_"Is this were I stay?" I asked. "No, this is just were normal heroes stay. I will show you wee you will stay." We walked past many people in groups. I felt many eyes on me but I didn't look back to see who they are. "You will get to come and see your old friends tomorrow," YES!. I thought._

_We walked through a river (Being a son of Poseidon and well... dead) and over a hill. I finally saw some people training, but it was from a far so I couldn`t make out who it was. There were 4 people in all. " They are the heroes of old, you can see them after I show you your house," she said._

_My house was HUGE! As we entered I looked around and there were a load of rooms surrounding me: A game room, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, an arena, A weapon room, an indoor swimming pool. Up stairs there was: a bedroom, a bathroom, a whole room just for my clothes, a training room, a spare room, a guest room and a party room. 14 rooms in all. WOW! Was the only thing passing through my mind._

_"Ok, now you can go and see the other people that are here. Goodbye." And with that she was gone._

_I went outside to where everyone else was. When I saw them I froze in shock._

_Standing in front of me was... _

_**A/N. I know you hate them but it`s about how often I update: I will update every week or maybe during the week. It will be a long story so the chapters will be short. I will try and update as soon as I can. PEACE OUT!**_


End file.
